Trust and Time
by XxKayaraxX
Summary: "What does it supposed to mean?" "Nothing. Just that we work better as a team." A short (probably 3 chapter) story about Caskett and how the events in 8x01 (could) affect their relationship. Based on the Sneek Peek for 8x02 (with a little change). So... obvisously... SPOILER WARNING! Don't read if you didn't watch the first episode of the season.


Hui... wenn mir mal jemand vor einem Jahr gesagt hätte, dass ich hier wieder eine Fanfiction posten werde, hätte ich demjenigen einen Vogel gezeigt. Ich hab mich schon vor Jahren zu einem reinen Leser hier verwandelt. Selbst, wenn ich immer noch immer wieder mal schreibe, mache ich das meistens eher für mich.  
Warum dann jetzt plötzlich doch und dann ausgerechnet eine Castle Fanfiction?

Weil...  
Castle aktuell (u.a.) zu meinen Lieblingsserien gehört.

Weil...  
ich diesen Sommer das Glück hatte Nathan Fillion zu treffen. (Gorgeous guy *heartsmilie*)

Weil...  
ich gestern die Sneek Peek zur zweiten Folge von der 8. gesehen habe und sie mich sehr beschäftigt hat. Warum geht sie plötzlich wieder einen Schritt zurück? Welchen Einfluss wird es auf ihre Beziehung/Ehe haben? Wie geht es weiter? Und vor allem: Was wäre wenn er anders reagiert hätte? Es ließ mich nicht mehr los, ehe ich Word geöffnet habe und das Kapitel hier in einem Stück herunter geschrieben habe.

Für alle, die die Sneek Peek gesehen haben: Ich kann ihn ab Minute 1:00 absolut verstehen und vermutlich ist genau aus dem Grund auch die Geschichte entstanden. (Und für alle, die sie nicht gesehen haben: Schaut sie euch an, sofern ihr den Staffelauftakt kennt.) Die erste Folge war an und für sich okay, aber das war es auch. Für meinen persönlichen Geschmack gab es zu viele Änderungen, die in die falsche Richtung weisen. Allen voran der neue Charakter, die Entwicklung von Alexis und die Veränderungen im 12.  
Das für mich positivste an der Folge war definitiv die schauspielerische Leistung von Nathan und die Kameraführung bei den Szenen. (Ausgenommen, die wo ein Crewmitglied mehrere Sekunden lang zu sehen war, während Castle auf der Flucht war.)

Leider ist das Kapitel bis jetzt nur auf Deutsch vorhanden, obwohl ich es lieber in Englisch gehabt hätte. Aber dazu fehlt mir einfach noch die Übung, selbst wenn ich mich problemlos in der Sprache unterhalten kann und auch englischsprachige Freunde habe. Aber ein Kapitel ist dann nochmal eine ganz andere Liga.  
Vielleicht übersetz ich es, sobald die FF beendet ist. Aber ich kann nichts versprechen.

Unfortunately I just borrowed the characters of A. Marlowe who owns "Castle".

Die Geschichte setzt bei Minute 1:14 des Sneek Peeks für 8x02 ein.

* * *

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte sie zögerlich. Für ein paar wenige Sekunden schien die Zeit in dem Raum stillzustehen, während er sie nachdenklich ansah; in ihre Augen blickte, die besorgt und um Verzeihung bittend denselben Weg suchten.

„Es tut mir leid...", sagte er leise. „Aber ich... ich brauche etwas Zeit..." Ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals, während er sich umdrehte und ohne nochmal einen Blick zurückzuwerfen mit langsamen Schritten das Zimmer verließ.

Mit einer kleinen Bewegung war der Motor brummend zum Leben erwacht. Nur Momente später fädelte sich das Fahrzeug in den fließenden Verkehr ein und erste Tropfen begannen ihre kreisrunden oder ovalen Spuren auf der Windschutzscheibe zu hinterlassen. Manche von ihnen so winzig, dass man sie kaum erkennen konnte. Andere erinnerten ihn unwillkürlich an Tränen, die unnatürlich langsam, fast schon zeitlupenartig den physikalischen Gesetzen nachgaben. Obwohl das Ende der Rush Hour bereits eine Weile zurück lag, waren immer noch viele Menschen auf den Straßen unterwegs. New York eben.  
Theoretisch könnte er am nächsten Block links abbiegen und dann über die 10th weiterfahren. Auf diese Art würde er wenigstens fünf Minuten sparen. Nachdenklich beobachtete den alten Ford vor sich. Ein Kennzeichen aus New Jersey. Soweit er erkennen konnte, saß ebenfalls nur eine Person drinnen. Eine Frau, wenn er sich nicht täuschte. Er fragte sich, wohin sie wohl unterwegs war. Die Ampel weiter vorne wechselte von Rot auf Grün und die Autos kamen langsam wieder in Bewegung. Er schaltete den Blinker aus.

Ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten später kam das Loft in Sicht. Aus dem Nieselregen war mittlerweile ein beständiger Regen geworden, dessen Tropfen rhythmisch auf das Dach des Autos, die Motorhaube und die Windschutzscheibe prasselten. Für ein paar Sekunden blickte er durch das Fenster nach oben, dachte an die Fülle und Leere, die ihn dort erwarten würde. An die mit ihr dort erlebten Momente, an den Augenblick, als sie die Schatulle mit dem Armreifen öffnete, wie ihre Augen strahlten. An die Dankbarkeit in ihrem Blick, als er es ihr ummachte. Aber auch an die so leicht von ihren Lippen gekommene Lüge im Anschluss, den Moment, wie sie neckisch doch von dem Cupcake kostete, obwohl sie zunächst gesagt hatte, dass sie nicht herunterbekommen würde, um anschließend das Loft zu verlassen und seinem Wissen nach, den ersten Tag als Captain des Zwölften Reviers zu beginnen.  
Schluckend wandte er den Blick von dem Gebäude ab, konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Verkehr, während das im Rückspiegel sichtbare Haus immer kleiner und erneut eines von vielen wurde.  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde fuhr er ziellos durch die Straßen Manhattans, wobei er unter anderem an ihrem alten Appartement und auch dem Old Haunt vorbei kam, ehe er sich unversehens auf einer Brücke über den East River wiederfand und sich ein Gedanke in seinem Kopf formte.

Knapp zwei Stunden war er gefahren. Immer in Richtung Osten. Der kräftige Regenguss war längst weitergezogen. Zurückgelassen hatte er nur die saubere, frisch riechende Luft und einige Pfützen, die unter Castles Füßen leise platschten. Stille umgab ihn, als er die Tür aufschloss und das weitläufige Haus betrat. Seine schwarze Jacke hängte er im Vorbeigehen an einen Haken, bevor ihn sein Weg in den großen Wohnbereich führte, wo er auf die Küchentheke zuhielt und einen der Schränke öffnete.  
Wenige Augenblicke später stand er mit einem Glas Rotwein in der Hand an der verglasten Doppeltür, die auf die Terrasse führte und blickte hinaus. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und orange-blau-graue Wolkenflecken verzierten den Himmel bis zum Horizont. Das leise Brechen der Wellen war bis hier oben zu hören. Nachdenklich trank er einen Schluck.  
Wenn sie ihn nicht verletzten wollte, weshalb hatte sie genau das wieder einmal getan? Warum vertraute sie sich ihm nicht an und log ihm stattdessen ins Gesicht? _‚Um dich zu schützen'_ , hatte sie gesagt. Ein ‚Schutz', der damit geendet hatte, dass sie angeschossen und er mit seiner Phobie vor Spinnen konfrontiert und beinahe getötet worden war. Seine Lippen wurden zu einer geraden schmalen Linie. Ja, sie hatte ihn in dem Lagerhaus gerettet. Dafür war er ihr auch verdammt dankbar. Aber hätte sie ihm von Anfang an vertraut, hätte es vielleicht gar nicht dazu kommen zu brauchen. Dann wären sie, wenn nötig, gemeinsam zu Bracken gefahren. Die Entführung hätte vermutlich nicht stattgefunden oder wäre zumindest nicht so verlaufen. Weil sie Partner gewesen wären. _Im Beruf, wie im Leben._ Die Erinnerung an ihren gemeinsamen Hochzeitschwur, ließ ihn schlucken.  
War er vielleicht wirklich zu egoistisch und in Wahrheit derjenige, der ihr nicht traute? So wie es ihm Alexis relativ schonungslos auf dem Revier mitgeteilt hatte. Und selbst Kate, als sie den Vergleich mit seinem Verschwinden vorbrachte.  
Leicht kopfschüttelnd beobachtete er eine Möwe, die in Kreisen über das Meer flog und schließlich wieder aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand. Ein Vergleich der kräftig hinkte. Ja, sie beide waren ohne das Wissen des anderen verschwunden gewesen. Und, ja der Zeitraum bei ihm war dabei wesentlich länger. Aber er - und genau da lag der Punkt - war nicht freiwillig für zwei Monate aus ihrem gemeinsamen Leben verschwunden. Er hatte nie gewollt, dass sich seine Freunde und Familie um ihn Sorgen machten und sogar dachten, er wäre nicht mehr am Leben. Sie hingegen… Kate hatte seine Sorgen bewusst in Kauf genommen, in dem sie nichts sagte. Ihn bewusst angelogen, während sie ihm in die Augen blickte. Und das, obwohl sie genau eigentlich genau wissen müsste, wie sehr ihn solch ein Verhalten verletzte und welche Reaktionen es bei ihm hervorrief. Dass er eben nicht nur Däumchen drehend herumsitzen würde, in der Hoffnung sie würde möglichst bald wieder kommen. Dass er alles nur erdenkliche dafür tun würde, sie wieder bei sich zu haben. Dass er sich, wenn es sein musste, in Gefahr begab, um sie zu retten. Und was tat sie stattdessen? Sie war wieder in ihr altes Muster gefallen. Dem aus der Zeit, bevor sie ein Paar geworden waren beziehungsweise bevor er ihr den Antrag gemacht hatte. Ein Stück Mauer, dass wieder hochgezogen worden war. Die Frage war nur: Warum? Weshalb vertraute sie ihm nicht? Weshalb ließ sie ihn mit ihrer Lüge ins offene Messer rennen, für einen Auftrag von Menschen, die sie seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte? Weshalb hatte sie den Auftrag nicht abgelehnt und war einfach ihren neuen Job angetreten? Weshalb redete sie nicht mit ihm? Und weshalb zum Teufel machte ihn das alles so wütend, obwohl er sie von ganzen Herzen liebte?

Klirrend zerbarst das Glas in hunderte kleine Scherben auf dem Boden, umgeben von einem kleinen See aus Rotwein. Ein See, der ihn makabererweise stark an den erinnerte, in dem er vorgestern Becketts Armreifen gefunden hatte.  
Seufzend war er gerade im Begriff in Richtung Küche zu gehen, um einen Lappen zu holen, damit er die Sauerei entfernen konnte, als sich sein Handy leise summend bemerkbar machte. Zögerlich legte er die paar Schritte von den Fenstern zum Beistelltisch zurück und warf ein Blick auf das hellleuchtende Display. Eine neue Nachricht von Alexis. Er öffnete sie.

‚Hey Dad, ich wollte nur wissen, wie es dir geht. Bitte schreib zurück. Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich. A. ' Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hätte ein heimlicher Beobachter ein leichtes Schmunzeln auf seinen Lippen sehen können.

‚Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen. Mir geht's gut', tippte er ein und drückte auf senden.

Es dauerte keine dreißig Sekunden, ehe sich sein Handy erneut meldete. ‚Bist du dir sicher?'

‚Ja. Weshalb fragst du?'

‚Naja, du bist abends ohne Beckett in die Hamptons gefahren. Ist alles okay zwischen euch?!'

„Wenn ich das wüsste", murmelte Castle leise seufzend. ‚Alles in Ordnung.', tippte er in der Hoffnung ein, die Antwort würde ihr vorerst genügen. Er wollte sie gerade abschicken, als ihm noch etwas einfiel. ‚Woher weißt du, dass ich im Haus bin?'

‚GPS ;)', antwortete Alexis knapp, nur um einen Augenblick später eine weitere Nachricht hinterher zu schicken. ‚Das was ich auf dem 12. gesagt habe, wegen dir und Beckett bezüglich des Vertrauens, tut mir leid!'

‚Schon okay', schrieb er und drückte schnell auf senden, ehe er es sich nochmal anders überlegen konnte. Auch wenn er Alexis Worte in gewisser Weise nachvollziehen konnte, hatte ihn ihre Aussage ganz schön getroffen. Insbesondere wenn man bedachte, wie lange er bereits mit dem NYPD zusammen arbeitete.

‚Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Du bist wesentlich mehr als nur ein Autor.' Er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Für einen Moment überlegte er, ob er eventuell eine herausfordernde Antwort schreiben sollte, verzichtete dann doch darauf und schrieb stattdessen: ‚Vergiss es. Alles ok.'

‚Hab dich lieb, Daddy. Pass auf dich auf! A. :*'

‚Ich hab dich auch lieb.'


End file.
